


Strange Things About America

by Nicetwin123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicetwin123/pseuds/Nicetwin123
Summary: There are many strange things that Americans do. So of course, the rest of the world can't help but get confused. Multi-chapter story about how different nations deal with the strange, annoying, and insane things Americans do. (Original story posted on Fanfiction.net,)





	1. Portion Sizes

"Hey Japan, do you want to join me for lunch? My treat." America asked Japan happily as they walked out of the meeting room. Then America leaned over and whispered, "I overheard England telling France he was going to force anyone who didn't go out for lunch to try his new scone recipe. I don't know about you, but I am not going to hang around for that."

Japan glanced over at England, who seemed to be pulling out a food container out of his bag, and agreed at once.

Japan, who had expected America to take him to McDonalds, was pleasantly surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of a place called Ruby Tuesdays.

Once they had been seated, Japan looked over the menu. He was pleased to see that there was a large amount of dishes to choose from. After a while, the waiter came back.

"Have you decided on what you want?" he asked.

"I'll have the All-American Cheese Burger with a side of fries please." America said politely. The waiter nodded and turned to Japan.

"And you sir?"

"I think I will have the Blackened Tilapia, with the Crab Cake, a small salad, and a bowl of your vegetable soup please." Japan said. He was surprised to see the shocked look on the waiter's face.

"Ar-are you sure sir?" He asked looking a little nervous.

"Hai." Japan said. The waiter gave Japan one more nervous glance, and then went to go put in the orders. Confused, he turned to America, who was also giving him a shocked look.

"Dude, you have no idea what you just did." America said shaking his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Japan asked, getting a little worried.

"You'll see." America said.

After a while, Japan saw the waiter pushing a cart of food towards them. Japan was shocked when he stopped in front of their table.

"Your food has arrived sirs." He said.

Japan's jaw dropped as the waiter started to lay four huge dishes in front of him. Each dish looked like it could feed at least two people. America started laughing at the shocked look on Japans face. The waiter just gave Japan a look of amusement, and walked off.

"Dude, did you forget that you're in my country?" America asked. "You know for a fact that my portions are a lot larger here than at your place."

Japan thought for a moment, and then gave America a small smile. "At least we have something to give the others who were forced to eat Mr. England's food."


	2. Hockey

"Hey America, do you want to play a round of hockey with me after the meeting?" Canada asked America sweetly, as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mattie, um, no can do! Lots of paperwork to catch up on, places to go, people to see." America said with a nervous chuckle as he backed away from Canada. "But I heard that Germany and Prussia wanted to learn how to play so maybe you can ask them?" And with that, America ran out of the room with a look of terror on his face.

"How about you Russia?" Canada said with a gentle smile as he turned to the larger nation. "Nyet, I also have paperwork to do." Russia said hurriedly as he ran out the door.

The other countries were a bit surprised at the reaction America gave. Usually he loved to play sports. And as for Russia, they couldn't understand why he would act so nervous around such a sweet nation. But Germany and Prussia were more than happy to join Canada in the ice rink after the meeting.

"This is going to be awesome!" Prussia cackled as he put on his helmet. "The awesome me can't lose!"

"Yes, yes." Germany sighed as he finished putting on his safety gear. "But why do you think America and Russia refused to play with Canada?"

"Who cares?" Prussia said with a shrug. "Let's go play. I don't want to keep Canada waiting for too long."

With that, the two nations walked out of the locker room and onto the ice. At first, they didn't see Canada, but then they felt a chill down their spines. They looked behind them, and saw Canada, with the same evil aura that Russia usually gave off.

"Welcome to my ring, motherfuckers." Canada said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You will be shown no mercy here."

"Brother, I'm scared." Prussia said as the color left his face.

"Ja, so am I." Germany said with a nervous look towards Canada.

For the next few hours, Germany and Prussia pretty much fought for their lives against the unmerciful Canada. Meanwhile, America and Russia called one another.

"Dude, were you able to escape Canada's invitation for playing hockey?" America asked nervously.

"Da, but only because Germany and Prussia agreed." Russia said with a shudder.

"Those poor fools." America said sadly. "What kind of flowers should we send them at the hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Americans have a stereotype that the Canadians are monsters while playing hockey.


	3. Flags

"America, why do people in your country put the American flag everywhere?" Japan asked as they walked down the streets of San Diego. Japan was wearing shorts, a very light T-shirt, and sandals. He also was fanning himself like crazy as he tried not to pass out from the heat. "And how in the world are you able to wear jeans in this weather?"

"I'm used to this kind of weather." America said with a grin. "As for the flags, my citizens are very proud people. So they hang a flag to show their patriotism."

"But I also see your people wearing flags on their shirts, their pants, and even on their shoes." Japan said as he pointed at a few people nearby who were wearing Captain America shirts.

"That is the Shield of Captain America, one of the coolest superheroes ever." America pointed out.

"And the shield was made with the pattern of your flag." Japan said.

"Of course Captain America's shield is going to have the colors of the flag on it." America said in amusement.

"Please just answer the question." Japan said with a sigh.

"Well, my country is kind of weird." America said thoughtfully. "Unlike the countries of Europe, I was not founded on one idea, religion, or even by one group of people. I was founded by many different people, from many different countries, with different religions and ideas. I am a nation founded by immigration."

"How does that have anything to do with flags everywhere?" Japan asked as he leaned against the wall of a building, happy to get in the shade.

"I'm getting there." America said. "You were born in Japan, you live in Japan, and you speak Japanese."

"Of course." Japan said.

"And it's like that for most of your citizens." America said. "My people are totally different. Their parents could have moved here from Asia, but they would grow up speaking English, and proudly say they were American citizens. In other words, my people are so proud because they all are different, but are able to get along together. So they wave the flag to say that they are proud to be different, and be able to call themselves an American."

"I see." Japan said. "Is that the only reason?"

"No, they also do it because they can." America said shrugging his shoulders.

"Americans are so weird." Japan said in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We Americans love our flags.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Americans are known for their large portion sizes. In fact, I doubt that anyone in the world doesn't know about this.


End file.
